Moony, You're Staring
by kfantastique
Summary: A series of one shots in which Remus gets caught up in his thoughts or caught off guard and is not paying attention to where he's looking. Mostly Wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

Remus could hear Sirius finally emerging from the bathroom and rolled his eyes without looking up from his book. That moron stayed in the shower longer than every girl in Gryffindor. Grabbing the nearest scrap of paper, he stuck it in his book to save his place. He looked up and opened his mouth to ask if Sirius wanted to work on their Potions homework that afternoon but nothing came out.

Sirius had his arms above his head propping himself up by holding onto the hangings rail of James' bed. He was wearing only a white undershirt and his pants and the two articles of clothing didn't quite meet in the middle. Remus could see a sliver of Sirius's abdomen along with the top of both of his pelvic bones. Last summer, before their fifth year, had seen Sirius shoot up at least four inches and he had become much leaner, toned even. Remus could feel his mouth going slack but couldn't find the presence of mind to do anything about it. He clenched his fingers to curb his sudden yearning to touch Sirius' exposed skin. His eyes slowly roved up Sirius' torso, finally reaching his face and realized that Sirius was looking directly at him. And smirking.

Remus slapped his mouth shut and blinked while he felt his face light up like a fairy light. What was wrong with him?! His eyes swiveled to James who was sitting on his bed grinning, and saying, "Hello Remus! Earth to Remus!"

Remus felt his face break into a nervous smile and said, "Hey! Yeah, what? Sorry, what? I was just, uh, thinking…" Maybe they won't notice that I was staring at Sirius specifically, he thought worriedly.

"I was asking if you think we could still finish our Potions homework on time if we didn't start till tomorrow?" asked James with an indulgently amused smile on his face. "Sirius and I had a brilliant idea in Charms yesterday for a prank."

"What in the world were you thinking about so intently?" Sirius questioned, "Or were you just struck dumb and deaf by my stunning good looks?" he waggled his eyebrows and shook back his damp hair.

Remus almost choked on his own tongue but recovered himself quickly and glared at Sirius while responding to James, "I'm sure we could figure it out easily. What did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was sitting in front of his three best friends with an anxious feeling in his chest. They had called him over from his book to sit on James's bed with them but no one had said anything yet. He looked at each of them in turn. James was looking extremely pleased with himself; like he did when he got away with hexing Snape without a teacher noticing. Peter was so excitable that he was practically bouncing up and down where he sat. And Sirius had that smug look on his face that Remus recognized too well; the one he had when he was thinking how much cooler he was than everybody else. Their faces were making Remus begin to think he was about to learn about a ridiculous prank that would likely land them all in detention for a month. "What have you lot done this time?" he asked, squinting his eyes at them suspiciously.

Peter chuckled and James said, "Remus, we realize you must have noticed us sneaking around behind your back a bit lately." Remus tensed and started to fear that perhaps the prank was on him. "But we were only trying to hide it from you so it would be a surprise." James continued.

"And we knew that if we told you what we were doing, you'd try to stop us." interjected Sirius.

"So, what is it you've done?" asked Remus warily, toying nervously with his shirt sleeve.

"Mate, we wanted to be able to do something for you during the full; to make it easier for you." said James steadily, still smiling.

Remus felt confused. "You know there's nothing to be done. It's too dangerous for me to be around other humans." They'd discussed this at length when they'd found out about his furry little problem.

"Well, that's the kicker right there, isn't it? We won't be human." said Sirius with a grin.

"What on earth are you talking about? What could you possibly do to-"

James interrupted him, "Mate, we've become Animagi." He paused while Remus's eyes widened in disbelief. "We can all change form now too and come with you to the shack. So you don't have to be alone."

"What are you-" Remus started but faltered when suddenly, there was a small poof and where Sirius had been sitting was an enormous black dog. His brain seemed to disengage. Sirius had just turned into a dog. What was happening? Why would anyone in their right mind want to accompany a werewolf on the night of the full moon? Animal form or no, this was the stupidest thing his friends had ever done! And becoming an Animagus was dangerously difficult! If they had failed… But they hadn't. They'd completed some incredibly taxing and complex magic just so that he wouldn't have to suffer alone. He'd never expected anyone to care that much for him, much less three people. These three: the best friends he had ever or would ever have. He felt tears start to form in his eyes but willed them away quickly. He tried to be angry with them but he was just so thankful for them that he couldn't seem to manage it.

"Remus, you're staring." James interrupted his thoughts. Remus shook himself. Dog-Sirius was gazing back at him with his head cocked.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Peter a bit nervously.

"I think you are all brilliant." said Remus, his face cracking into a smile. Dog-Sirius barked and jumped up to lick his face. Despite the slobber, he wrapped his arms around the dog and grinned over him at Peter and James. "You lot are the best friends anyone could ever have." They both laughed, clearly relieved that he wasn't going to lecture them. "I can't believe you would go to so much effort. Whose idea was this?"

There was another small poof and Remus suddenly found his arms around boy-Sirius who was sitting in his lap. "It was my idea, obviously! And of course we'd go through the effort. Why wouldn't we, you ponce!" Sirius exclaimed and then promptly licked him on the face again.

Remus squawked unbecomingly and pushed Sirius off him while furiously wiping his face. "You're disgusting!" he pouted good-naturedly while the others laughed.

"You weren't complaining earlier!" teased Sirius.

"You were a dog! It was different!" he argued but changed track almost immediately. "Speaking of Sirius being a dog, what do you two become?" he asked looking from Peter to James.

"Glad you asked!" cried James with an air of having been waiting patiently for a treat and finally receiving it. He jumped off the bed and, without further ado, sprouted antlers and turned into a stag.

Remus gaped in shock at him for a moment before turning to look for Peter. But he didn't see him immediately. He almost began to worry before he felt something small scrabbling onto his knee. It seemed that Peter had become a rat. He looked up at Sirius. "So, did you choose these forms for a purpose, or…?"

"'Course." Sirius replied easily. "James and I are large and dangerous so you won't be much of a threat to us. And Pete is tiny so he can sneak past the Whomping Willow and press the knot."

Remus just grinned at him. "Did I tell you yet that you lot are fantastic?"

 **a/n: Hello! I decided to post two "chapters" today since they're so short. And I'll have at least three more I imagine. Please review! I'd love to know what you think. Also, I'll take plot-let requests if you'd like anything specific. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hi! This chapter warranted a slightly higher rating I think... So I've updated the story's rating too**

Remus rolled over in his sleep and began to stir a bit. Why would he be awake at such an ungodly hour? He reached out in the bed next to him but when his fingers grazed nothing but sheets, he realized he must have been awoken by the movements of Sirius leaving the bed. He frowned and cracked his eyes open a tiny bit. The light in the minuscule bathroom was on and it illuminated Sirius who was standing at the sink brushing his teeth. Naked.

Remus opened his eyes fully to better appreciate the view. Even though he preferred not to himself, he definitely enjoyed how Sirius slept without clothes. And he generally didn't put any on until after he'd showered. Which usually meant Remus got a lovely eyeful most mornings while he made coffee or brushed his teeth.

The bed was against the back wall of the bedroom which gave Remus a slightly angled view into the washroom so he was looking at Sirius from behind. Which was perfectly fine with Remus because Sirius had the most perfect ass. Muscled but rounded, it made him want to reach out and grab it. He thought about how he'd like to trail his fingers from it, to the curve of Sirius's lower back, up his spine, and across his broad, muscled shoulders. Remus felt himself fill with longing and shivered. Sirius's skin, compared to his own, was smooth and almost flawless, and seeing such large expanses of it at once always did things to Remus. He wanted to touch Sirius all over; to feel his skin beneath his fingers.

"Moony, you're staring."

Remus started and blushed. He hadn't realized Sirius was looking at him in the mirror. He sat up and said, "What are you doing up so early?"

Sirius smirked at him and replied, "Remus, it's past 10 in the morning. It's not that early. And James said we could go see baby Harry today." He brought both his hands up to tousle his shoulder-length hair.

Remus felt a jerk somewhere around his navel and got quickly out of bed. As Sirius contemplated his hair in the mirror, Remus moved to stand quietly behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, burying his face in Sirius's neck. Sirius chuckled as he undoubtedly felt Remus's growing arousal pressed up against him.

"Come back to bed," Remus whispered. "Just for a bit."

Remus looked up in the mirror to see Sirius suppressing a grin. "Well, if you insist."

Sirius turned and, wrapping his arms around him in turn, walked Remus backwards until his calves hit the bed and he laid back on it. Sirius crawled up Remus's body and began to kiss his neck. "You," he said between kisses, "are going to make us extremely late." Remus ran his hands from Sirius's hips, to his ass, and over his smooth back to his shoulders to grip them just like he'd imagined and found that he really didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hi! I'm back and just thought I'd point out that these are not in any chronological order at all. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

Remus was curled up in the good armchair by the common room fire place on a Sunday evening after supper, his nose stuck in one of his favorite books when Sirius waltzed up and plopped onto the arm rest. Remus looked up at him with a pleased smile. "Hey, Padfoot."

Sirius stared into the fire with a brooding expression for a few seconds before answering in a hesitant voice, "Moony? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?" he replied, sticking a bookmark into his book and closing it on his lap. Sirius's tone of voice was very unlike his usual boisterous self; it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Well, I…" Sirius started but changed tack almost immediately. "Can we take a walk?" he asked and gazed at Remus intently with unfathomable grey eyes.

Remus was a bit surprised by the sudden request but nodded his agreement at once. They got up and left through the portrait hole and Remus waited for Sirius to take the lead and decide in which direction to walk. Sirius looked both ways up and down the corridor and seemed to decide right then where he wanted to go. Remus followed quietly and after two turns, realized they were headed to the Astronomy tower.

They arrived in the deserted tower shortly, not having said a single word on the way there. Something must really be eating at Sirius for him to be so quiet; it was unlike him. Sirius walked out onto the balcony and reached for something in his pocket. He produced a pack of cigarettes, tapped it on the low wall, and pulled one out to place between his lips. That at least explained the destination of their walk (Peter had banned Sirius from smoking in the dorm in a quite uncharacteristic outburst after complaining about the smell for months), if not the reason.

Remus was still at a loss as to why Sirius was being so subdued and was about to ask him about it when Sirius turned to face him, exhaled a stream of smoke, and said, "Moony, there's something I want to, no, _need_ to tell you. And I don't want it to make things weird between us but it may freak you out a little so just tell me if you need me to shut up." Sirius paused and took another long drag from his cigarette and blew it out slowly through his nose.

Remus waited, eyeing the cigarette between Sirius's lips. But when Sirius didn't continue, he said, "Padfoot, you know you can tell me anything. I don't think there's anything you could say that would be too ridiculous for me to handle. I've been friends with you and James for five and a half years now. I've heard many a shocking thing from both of you and I think I've become accustomed to the ludicrous."

Sirius dragged his eyes up from the floor to Remus's face and returned his small smile. He seemed to be pulling up his courage and flicked his cigarette away while finally saying, "I think… I think I like boys."

What? Remus's brain ground to a halt.

In a low voice, Sirius continued, "I mean, I still like girls. Well, not any particular girl." He frowned. "But, I think I like boys too. Like, I'm attracted to boys in the same way I'm attracted to girls."

Remus's brain slowly regained some semblance of functioning again. Was this actually happening? He though Sirius had just told him that he liked boys.

"Well, not all boys, obviously."

Oh, no. Was Sirius about to tell Remus that he liked someone? Someone else? Someone that was not Remus? Despite what he'd said earlier, Remus didn't know if he could handle it. He'd been hiding his crush on Sirius since third year and he'd done such a good job, that Sirius was about to admit to him his gay crush on someone else. But, of course, why shouldn't he? They were best friends, why shouldn't you confide in your best friend about your crush?

"There's one boy that I, er, that I like." Sirius averted his eyes and a faint blush was spreading across his cheeks.

Oh, no. Remus knew he should say something, something supportive, something a best friend would say. But Remus couldn't talk around the despair that was slowly building in his chest. Before this revelation, Remus could always ignore the longing and the jealousy because Sirius was unattainable. Nothing could ever happen between them and Remus had come to terms with that. But now, to know that there could have been a chance and Sirius's attentions were directed towards someone else, an acute anguish clouded his brain and he remained silent.

Sirius's eyes darted back up to meet Remus's again. "Moony, you're staring," he said with a slightly agitated frown.

Remus realized suddenly that he had been gaping stupidly at Sirius throughout the whole one-sided discussion. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and croaked out, "I… Sirius, that's good… um, good for you… I…" He tapered off lamely hearing the pathetic note in his own voice.

Sirius bit his bottom lip, "Moony, it's… it's you."

Remus felt his eyes practically bug out of his head. He had to have misheard. Sirius definitely did not just say that.

But he continued, "Look, I know it's stupid. And I know you like girls. And I know you'll never feel the same way. But I just had to tell you. I'm so sorry if I've freaked you out and we can pretend like this conversation never happened if you want. I swear I won't act any different around you, but please say you'll still be my friend." He was breathing heavily by the end of this little speech and when Remus didn't answer immediately, he began to look cornered and Remus recognized his face starting to close down. He would withdraw into himself and pretend like he had no emotions, like he always did after he felt like he'd let too much of himself show.

Remus panicked not wanting his friend to end their discussion. Not when he finally had a chance to reveal his feelings and know he wouldn't be rejected so he blurted out, "I'm gay!"

Sirius's head jerked up and his expression was startled.

Remus blushed furiously. But this was the first time he'd said it out loud and it was such a relief, he said it again, "I… I'm gay. And I, um, I have a crush on you too. Have had for a while now…"

Sirius's face went from startled to bewildered to suspicious. "Are you seri… Are you fucking with me?"

Remus was taken aback. "No! No, of course not! I would never. I think… I think I've loved you for years now," he confessed quietly and smiled tentatively at Sirius.

Sirius's expression didn't change. He didn't say a word or move at all for a moment. Then he was quickly crossing the short distance between them, he reached up with both hands to grab Remus's face and he threaded his fingers into the hair right behind his ears pulling his face forward swiftly, crashing their lips together.

When their lips met, a fire exploded in Remus from the point of their contact, spreading through his whole body. His lips melded to Sirius's instantly and his hands wound their way around Sirius's waist of their own accord and pulled Sirius flush up against him. Sirius tilted his head slightly and bit Remus's bottom lip lightly. Remus shivered and parted them, allowing Sirius's tongue to flick between them into his mouth. He tasted of smoke and sugar quills and Remus couldn't get enough of it.

This was better than anything Remus could have ever dreamed. They snogged for a short eternity before Sirius finally pulled away to breathe. They were both panting heavily and Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's with his eyes closed. "Why did you never say anything?"

"You were straight," Remus replied simply.

Sirius chuckled, "Hm, I was, wasn't I? I must've been a right idiot for not realizing sooner." He moved his hands down Remus's neck, to his chest, and wrapped his arms around him. "Well, no one would say I'm straight now," he said with a grin as he pressed his lips against Remus's jaw. Remus tilted his head back slightly and hummed in agreement as Sirius trailed kisses along his jaw. He reached the soft skin just below Remus's ear and sucked, causing a moan to escape his mouth. Sirius grinned against his neck. "Why would anyone want to be straight though when they could illicit such a delicious sound from such a sexy werewolf?"


End file.
